In a conventional ink-jet printer, ink is deposited on a sheet medium via a reciprocating printhead which is configured to propel ink onto the sheet as it passes thereacross. Sheets are fed through the printer using a roller (or belt) arrangement, the arrangement generally being designed to pull consecutive sheets from an adjacent input tray. Each sheet is directed along a feed path to a platen which supports at least a portion of the sheet at a predetermined distance from the printhead. The printhead is driven across the surface of the sheet, producing markings on the sheet in a swath defined by movement of the printhead. Upon completion of such a print swath, the sheet is advanced by the roller arrangement, positioning the sheet for acceptance of a new print swath. Once printed, sheets are expelled to an output tray.
Although printer designs of the type just described are effective, there remains room for improvement. Designers have, for example, long sought ways to increase the rate of sheet media throughput without decreasing the quality of print. These designers generally have focused on increasing the accuracy of ink placement, overlooking the loss of time which is inherent in each reciprocation of the printhead. Those skilled will appreciate that such printhead reciprocation involves repeated changes in the direction of printhead travel, and thus repeated braking and accelerating of the printhead. This in turn leads to less than optimal power utilization, and to undesirable vibration and noise. It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a system which minimizes reciprocation of the printer's printhead. More specifically, the invention is intended to provide for increased sheet media throughput, improved utilization of power, and decreased vibration and noise relative to printers which are now known.